


Hotel

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (One memory of using blood as lube because Nines is a kinky fucker), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belts, Blood Kink, Bodily Fluids, Caught, Connor Thirsty For That Vitamin D, Control Issues, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Hotels, Impact Play, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Memories of Bottom!Hank, Nude Photos, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Interfacing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Nines and Connor are in Russia while their humans are still in Detroit. They get up to some play until North busts in. Once Connor recovers from his embarrassment, Nines decides on quite literally fucking his predecessor into stasis.





	1. Interruption

Connor lays on his back across their bed staring at the television with Nines leaning against the headboard, eyes closed. He's talking to Gavin. Connor tucks his nose under the neckline of Hank's hoodie and sighs. There's another bed but they both decided to share this one, having another being there in sleep mode is slightly reassuring.

The past ten days have been... Highly unpleasant. The almost perpetual ache in his chest to be with his human is tiring, he misses Hank's soft body and strong arms hugged around him. Not having Sumo to cuddle with in the mornings, no taking their Saint Bernard for a walk either. The days pass tortuously slow, though Nines helps stop them from being completely unbearable. 

They're both suffering... Nines spends almost every free moment talking to Gavin and when he's not, RK900 is dejected from being unable to be close to him. Connor spends what time he can talking with Hank, unfortunately his partner is not much one for texting, they video call in the mornings and sometimes the evenings. 

It's the highlight of his day, talking to Hank and watching him go about the house but it also makes a dull ache claw its way through his chest being unable to touch him, hug him. Sumo sometimes passes in the background and Connor will think about the cheerful, slobbery welcome homes and the warm, soft fur that makes him so happy. He can't wait to go home and cuddle with his partner under the covers, watching television while exchanging kisses and sweet nothings, Sumo at the foot of their bed. Together.

But it's not just the intimacy and company of his partner he misses so much it feels as it's eating away at his chassis. Connor's libido has always been... heightened and it leaves an insatiable itch. He's done a few 'camshows' for Hank over the past week, he likes showing himself off to his partner. Connor shared his optical feed whilst masturbating in the shower, Hank providing a somewhat shaky view of his cock in return, hand blurred across his shaft. _He misses his human's cock... So thick and the heat... That heavy throb inside of him..._ Connor sighs.

He and Nines agreed upon their arrival to some terms for their sexual activities, since their humans are limited in their options it seemed only fair. Masturbation, mutual masturbation, anal fingering and some impact play since Nines can get frustrated when he cannot have that outlet. Not that Connor was going to complain and requested kissing in return, Nines had agreed. 

No anal sex, no oral sex, but a mixture of their agreements yielded fun outcomes. Kisses that included exchanging their ejaculate, watching the analysis corrupt further and further had been quite fun and somewhat arousing. Nines is fascinated by his foreskin, curious as to why they decided his model's phallus should be without. Connor enjoys the attention to it very much, his glans are sensitive and Nines idle ministrations are highly pleasurable.

Outside of their duties guarding Markus, there is little else to do except wait in their hotel room. Connor can see no reason as to why he cannot spend this time seeking sexual gratification. It's a wonderful feeling and he couples it with replaying memories of himself and Hank. Nines is happy to help him while talking to Gavin, much like he's doing now. It's a great help into relaxing while masturbating, not having to reach to finger himself. 

Connor looks over at RK900, the lower half of the smaller android's face buried below the thick, grey fabric. He brought a few of Hank's clothes in his suitcase to immerse himself in the familiar scent of home, but his partner's hoodie has to be his favorite. It's much too big for his lithe frame, Connor loves the way it hangs off him and the brush of heavy, fluffy fabric against his sensors. 

He's on his back, thighs at a right angle to his torso and feet planted against the headboard, Nines' finger inside of him. Connor mumbles quietly beneath the sweater's neckline. "Nines?"

The android opens his eyes, looking over. "Yes, Connor?"

Connor moves one of his legs out. "Would you mind adding another finger please?"

Nines gives a small smile and a single nod before his ring finger's sliding in to join the middle. "Of course."

Connor hums happily at the addition as RK900 continues the slow steady curling of his digits. "Mmm... Thank you."

Nines smiles again then closes his eyes, returning to his conversation and Connor clenches round the larger android's fingers as he settles back into his memories of Hank. He's found himself lingering on the times of penetrating his partner recently and searches through for an appropriate moment to suit his needs. 

Hank enjoys receiving anal, they just tend to default with himself as the bottom. He's fine with that, it's their preferred position but Connor adores his partner's silky heat wrapped around his member in almost equal amounts as Hank being inside of him. 

Connor smooths a palm down between his legs to gather a little lubrication, brushing against RK900's hand as does so before beginning to stroke himself... Again. He masturbates a lot but it's such a wonderfully relaxing way to pass the time... 

He has a folded tissue resting on his chest for when he reaches ejaculation to avoid soiling Hank's clothing. He could wash the sweater, but then it wouldn't smell of home. 

Connor settles on a memory of Hank on all fours, himself behind and replays the footage as he strokes up his shaft. It provides him with visual, audio and an echo of both sensation and emotions of the event. 

Hands held onto Hank's waist, body firm beneath the layer of subcutaneous fat. The give beneath his fingers feels wonderful, sinking in ever so slightly. He thrusts up inside and his partner presses his forehead against the sheets with a groan. It sends heat pooling in his abdomen. Hank's behind is soft... Connor gropes at it and his human huffs. Hank's so hot inside, velvety muscles tightening around his phallus and soon his partner's leaning back to meet him.

Connor groans in his throat, pumping himself slowly - for now - to match their rhythm at the time and lets his head fall back. 

In his mind, that hand smooths along Hank's spine and he can feel muscles flexing beneath the skin as his human's back arches down. Connor continues up to Hank's hair, grasping a handful and gently pulling it back until it's taut. _It makes the tingling coil in his gut tighten._

Connor squeezes a finger and thumb over his foreskin, sliding it up over the head. It's so sensitive and Connor grinds his hips on the spot, clenching down hard around Nines' digits. His friend curls them in hard, fingertips grazing is prostate. It makes him whimper. 

He watches himself pick up speed, hips snapping forward with enough thrust to knock his human forward. Hank groans, low and rough in his throat and Connor leans over him, arms either side as he slowly rounds himself deeper. His partner eventually gives in to laying across the sheets and Connor presses kisses over the nape of his partner's neck. 

Connor grips his hand tight, shaft slick. His breathing has grown shallow and he pulls in a large faux lungful of air. Completely unnecessary but it feels wonderful, cool air swirling round the space and Connor can feel himself drawing close alongside the memory.

He leans up, hands planted on Hank's back, legs either side of his partner's and his thrusts grow desperate as he nears climax. Hank groans, face in the sheets while Connor watches himself disappearing inside the perfect warmth of his lover. He moans loudly, breathing hard as he comes, bliss bursting through his systems and then Hank's following with a tight squeeze around his shaft.

Connor pants softly, picking up the tissue to hold it over the end of his cock as he finishes off. It only takes a few more strokes and his stomach tenses as a _real_ orgasm hits him. He groans, toes curling while Nines helps him along by stroking over his bio prostate and Connor sighs. "Hank..."

He shivers coming down from it and slumps in place, relaxed as Nines slows the movements within him until he's still. Connor smiles to himself, vaguely wondering if house keeping find it strange that a hotel room belonging to two androids has such a significant depletion of toilet roll. 

Connor squeezes up his length to ease out the last drops of ejaculate onto his tissue before dropping it in a bin next to their bed. He stays in place for a minute, enjoying the dull fuzz over his processors as Nines' fingers slip free. Connor watches RK900 meticulously lick them clean, it sends a little shiver of warmth through his groin to have his intimate fluids be analysed and consumed by his friend.

Nines sucks along his middle finger, swallows then licks his lips before making eye contact with a warm smile. Connor returns it and gets some more tissues to wipe up his personal lubrication before dropping his legs back down onto the mattress. "Thank you."

RK900 gives Connor's calf a light rub before returning the hand to his lap. "I'm always happy to lend a hand RK800."

Connor settles down in the warm afterglow and is content to lay there a while, thoughts drifting to perhaps getting to call his partner when he gets off work. _Maybe they could watch a movie..._

He's pulled out of his mullings eventually by Nines sounding enthused. "Well... This is an interesting development..."

Connor frowns and pushes himself up, curious. "What development?"

RK900 smirks widely, eyebrow raised. "Gavin has divulged a desire to fellate your Lieutenant."

He blinks, wondering if Nines is just playing with him but it wouldn't seem that's the case. Excitement starts trickling through his chest and Connor smiles, biting down on his lip. 

He's wanted Hank to be a part of their activities for a while now. It makes him sad that his partner does not share in their intimate experiences. There's so much to try, learn and explore. _He would love for his human to be part of this, so very, very much._

"Would you let him?"

Nines closes his eyes with a gentle nod. "Absolutely, I'm more than happy to extend our agreement to Lieutenant Anderson, he is your lover after all."

Connor makes a happy noise in his throat and sits back on his ankles in front of RK900, hands on the larger android's knees. "In that case, I would like to add that Hank has expressed sexual frustration himself. I think perhaps with a little encouragement they may be able to find relief with each other."

His friend nods with a sly grin. "I agree. Our humans are rather stubborn but this unique situation could be used to our advantage... Hmmm... RK800?"

Connor tilts his head, still thrilled. "Yes?"

Nines smirks, tapping a single finger on the back of Connor's hand. "How would you feel about a spot of bullying?"

He shrugs playfully, feigning innocence. "I think it would be forgivable given the circumstances... They _do_ need a little push after all."

They work together. Logic and vulgarity, and when Hank asks if Connor is serious regarding Detective Reed's desires, he sees an opportunity to advertise Gavin's abilities instead. _He really does have a talented mouth... Connor would suspect there aren't a vast number of humans that can be deep throated and face fucked the way Detective Reed can..._

There's a long moment of silence after Connor mentions the logic behind this solution to Hank's and Gavin's problem and the android worries he may be forcing this upon his human. _He does not wish for that... He just wants Hank to feel good and be satisfied... He also wants very much for Hank to be a part of things... It would be a lie to say he hasn't thought of all four of them sharing the same bed... And perhaps himself._

But after checking, it would seem his partner has given in and Connor is elated, grinning wide and unable to stay still. Nines seems rather excited his own way, wearing a self satisfied smile and sighs contentedly. "Excellent team work RK800 and Gavin will be reluctant to back out of this opportunity, my human can be _almost_ as insatiable as you, my dear predecessor."

Connor rolls his eyes at the little poke but it's true, that much is apparent from the almost excessive amount of masturbation that has taken place over the last week. His cheeks do warm to the odd term of endearment that Nines has chosen to bestow upon him. _My dear predecessor... My dear prototype... Both affectionate yet a little demeaning, but pleasantly so... RK900's air of superiority is decidedly attractive._

He makes an interested noise in his throat as Nines' hands fall on to his thighs, brushing them up and the android informs him with a light yet serious tone. "Of course I cannot ignore the fact you bringing me here has lead to my submissive having his sexual needs met by another..." Nines makes eye contact and keeps his voice firm. " This is quite unforgivable RK800..."

A chill creeps up his spinal column hearing that, Nines hasn't disciplined him in a few days and the thought of that bite has his sensors lighting up. RK900 will hit him no matter what but the more reasons his friend has, the more sexually aggressive he becomes. He taunts. 

Connor leans forward, nose to nose with Nines with a soft smirk and eyebrows popped up slightly. "What's unforgivable? That my human is going to _fuck_ your human's throat?"

Nines lets out a single huff of amusement before a hand is being clasped around Connor's neck, squeezing tight. The movement is jarring and makes him gasp in surprise. "Since our humans' sexual activities are no longer restricted, neither are ours RK800. If you remain intent on aggravating me I shall fuck _your_ throat, and I won't stop until the component needs replacing."

The smaller android's eyes go wide hearing that and he whimpers excitedly. He is uncertain as to whether Nines would carry though on such a threat but his cutting tone makes him eager to try. _He could always disable his sensors if it became too painful... It would be worth it._ Nines keeps his hand in place as he moves to the edge of the bed, Connor crawling alongside. 

RK900 stands and purposefully keeps his hand a little higher than where Connor's neck would comfortably be, forcing him onto the tips of his toes. Nines' eyes trail down to his crotch and he gives Connor's bare erection a light flick with his finger, it makes him whine and flinch his pelvis away. His friend smirks. "Ah... Forever the needy bitch RK800. If you find the thought of a strike so arousing, it's hardly a punishment is it?"

Connor squirms, hands around RK900's forearm and he slides them up over his bicep, the imitation of muscles flexing beneath the surface. The muscle definition has no effect on Nines' strength itself... His friend could look weak and be just as strong but it adds to the intimidation. Connor is strong as well, he can lift Hank with ease and is capable of struggling against RK900 but he does not wish to. _He wants to feel overpowered._ "Please hurt me Nines, let my pain be your pleasure..."

RK900 breathes deeply and Connor can see his thirium pump increase in speed, arousal spiking. Nines' fingers squeeze a little tighter before leaving and he's taking hold of Connor in a rather odd but undoubtedly trilling fashion. Nines hooks a thumb behind his lower teeth, fingers clasped beneath his jaw to drag Connor round to the end of their bed. Analysis pops up from having his mouth invaded and Connor moans softly. He's chucked against the edge of the bed, still in Hank's hoodie and nothing else as Nines goes to retrieve Connor's phone charger. 

He only bought a phone to video call his human without needing a mirror, but in RK900's search for a pervertable - an everyday item that can be used in lieu of a sex toy - Connor's cable turned out to have multiple uses. 

The smaller android peers over his shoulder to watch Nines fold the four foot cable in half, tucking the more dangerous metal ends into his palm before wrapping the doubled length of wire around his hand twice. It leaves approximately a foot of looped rubber coated cable sticking out in his grasp. Nines uses his belt as well but the impact is different... _The cable hurts more._

Connor rests a cheek on the mattress and spreads his legs out, cupping a palm over his genitalia for both stimulation and protection as RK900 approaches. He is quite fond of how Nines will continue to wear clothing on the lower half of his body when they play, leaving himself exposed. 

RK900 forcefully strikes him without warning and the same problem they've had for the past week flares up just as the bite across his ass does. It stings deep, akin to the cane and there's a strong echo of pain that makes itself known a few seconds after. It feels somewhat good but Nines keeps forgetting he is _not_ Gavin. Even though he can take far more pain than Reed in the long run, Connor's thirst for it grows as his arousal does, unlike RK900's human who is able to embrace it without warm up. 

Connor groans unhappily, stepping his foot and frowns as he attempts to hold back on the safeword, hoping Nines will adjust his intensity. _He does not._

The second hits and it has Connor hissing through his teeth as the cable strikes across the meat of his ass, hurt blossoming over his sensors with ferocity. He stands, hands covering his buttocks and glares at him. " _Blue_. Nines, for the last time, I am not Gavin!"

RK900 shoulders slump with disappointment and the android sighs with a nod. "I do apologize RK800, perhaps I should start with the belt instead?"

Connor nods a little sarcastically back, still not pleased at the throbbing over his sensors. It'll fade momentarily but still... "If you wouldn't mind."

Nines places the cable onto their bed before unbuckling his belt, sliding it free. The sound alone is arousing in this situation... Leather scraping past denim and Connor's eager again. RK900 also places this on the bed and the smaller android tilts his head in confusion, laying his chest on the mattress again. "Nines?"

His friend gives a soft smile and gently kneads one of Connor's ass cheeks in his palm. "I do not like harming others when they derive no pleasure from it. I would like to correct the balance before we begin."

Connor's curious as to how Nines plans on doing that but soon finds out as a tongue is swiped along his cleft. It catches him a little off guard and a keen escapes him. RK900 seems pleased because Connor can feel a huff of air and smile between his cheeks. He rests his head back down, relaxing into Nines lapping at his asshole... _It's wondrous..._

His tongue's so wet and soft... Flexile, constantly moving and it has Connor melting on the spot. He leans back and thankfully RK900 doesn't withdraw, instead allowing him to push against the movements. Nines kisses over his ring, suctioning and it has tingling heat pooling in his gut. He mumbles, mind focused on the perfect sensation. "Oh...Nines, please... Don't stop... Just a little longer..."

He regrets saying the words for a moment and whines as RK900 leans back, but only to speak. "Ask me properly RK800."

Connor knows what he's referring to... _Sir._ The first time had been a mistake in his message, desire seeping out into his words... He loves to call Hank by his ranking for many reasons... To tease, for familiarity, habit, impact - perhaps to remind him of bedroom encounters at work on occasion - but also his rank is appealing. Hank is his superior, he loves calling him Lieutenant, it settles a warmth into his stomach when being intimate, especially when during more BDSM oriented play. 

Calling Nines _Sir_ is an extension of that... Placing his friend above himself, showing respect and submission. Connor pants out softly. "Please don't stop, Sir."

RK900 hums in his throat, pleased and returns with his voice echoing through their link. " _Good boy RK800, much better..."_

The praise sinks in and Connor's member twitches as it's said alongside Nines' tongue probing into him again. It has his eyes rolling back behind their lids and the smaller android rubs his face into the sheets, moaning quietly. A hand pushes his aside to grasp around his cock and Connor shudders at the pad of RK900's finger rubbing circles over his leaking slit. He's slick from all the stimulation, both pre-ejaculate and anal lubrication. 

Connor likes the indecency of it... Being so aroused and making a mess of himself when he's so particular about cleanliness in the first place. Unless it's Hank... He loves analyzing his partner... He enjoys analyzing Nines and Gavin too but Hank the most of all, he has a whole folder purely dedicated to storing the compositions of various samples obtained from his human... He wonders how Hank would feel about that... Probably a little embarrassed. 

Through the haze of being rimmed by his friend, Connor wonders if Nines does the same with Gavin's samples... _Perhaps even himself?_ It would be no where near as extensive as their humans' samples are... Always changing alongside their diet and various other factors. His own would be near consistent every time, much as RK900's are, but there's always a spark of arousal when partaking in Nines' semen substitute and lubrication. _He's a little curious to sample his friend's thirium at some point, but the likelihood of such an opportunity during intimacy is low... Perhaps at some point he shall ask._

Connor drifts from his lewd wanderings by Nines planting a few parting kisses to his rim. He feels aroused, warm and relaxed. _That was certainly worth the earlier pain._

RK900 speaks softly. "I think that should suffice... And what do you say RK800?"

Connor keeps his eyes closed as he hears the buckle of RK900's belt being moved from their bed and murmurs. "Thank you Sir..."

Nines brushes the leather across his ass, gently tapping it in place. "Good boy."

His friend starts gradually this time, giving light playful swats across his ass that have Connor nosing into the bed covers. They fuzz pleasantly over his sensors and the impact is slowly heightened he starts getting more of a taste for it. 

There's a lull in the strikes before Nines bites down on Connor's behind, temporarily puncturing the silicone and it makes the smaller android yelp in surprise and pain. " OW FUCK. NINES!"

RK900 chuckles around a content groan and Connor whines at the sudden attack, rubbing himself against the sheets. _Why must he always bite... But it does mean he's being analysed... He likes that very much._

Nines gives a firm smack with his belt across Connor's thighs and he moans out, finally reaching the point of pain fully muddling into pleasure and it lights up his sensors in a short lived blaze, fizzing through his wires. "AH!... Please Sir... Again."

The larger android presses the tented firm denim of his crotch against Connor's bare rear, RK900's hand sliding beneath his sweater and up his back. "There we are... My needy little predecessor, I knew you were hiding in there somewhere..."

Connor groans quietly as Nines uses his ass as friction for relief then steps back and belts him again. It has his back arching down and his hands fisting into the bed sheets. There's a gentle fizzing across his skin between the thrilling bites of leather and Connor can't stop the sounds that escape him... _He never can... They always claw their way free..._

Nines' belt smacks across his thighs and Connor gasps loudly at the impact, forehead against the sheets. He barely registers the click from somewhere in the room, processors dedicated to his sensors and he all but jumps out of his skin when he hears a voice that is most certainly not Nines begin screeching at him. 

"WHAT THE HELL CONNOR!?"

He immediately grabs the bottom of Hank's sweater, yanking down as far as it will go - which is thankfully just above his knees - while simultaneously disabling penile tumescence. It's very... disturbing to feel his thirium retreat to his core again but he'd rather experience that sudden and unpleasant sensation than the alternative of remaining erect. 

His cheeks are hot, so hot. _He's absolutely humiliated and certainly does not share in Gavin's kinks for it._ It almost feels like there are hackles on his back as he shouts. "NORTH WHY ARE YO-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because she's storming into the room to stab a finger at his chest. There's an indignant choking sound in his throat at being caught in such a position and now having his friend approach him while still lacking underwear. _How can Gavin find such things arousing?! It's horrifying!_

North is shorter than he yet somehow she's still as intimidating as Nines, if not more so in this very moment. Her eyes are wide and she yells up at him, still poking at his chest. It's nothing compared to what he was receiving moments ago but it wounds him mentally, making him shrink back. 

"WHAT THE FUCK CONNOR? YOU'RE WITH HANK! I ACTUALLY LIKE HIM AND YOU'RE DOING THIS BEHIND HIS BACK?!"

 _Ah... Shit..._ Connor gulps thickly realizing that no one outside of Nines, Gavin, Hank and himself are actually aware of this agreement... _How does he explain such a thing?_

It seems he is given a moment to collect his thoughts and watches, mortified, as North turns her wrath on Nines. RK900 blinks down, still shirtless and head leaned back from her yelling but otherwise seemingly unaffected. _He's noticed Nines shows less emotion around others._ He looks down at her and she continues. 

"... AND YOU WORK WITH CONNOR! YOU KNOW HE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HANK!"

Connor hears Nines and as he expected, his friend's voice is a little shaken. _"Should I explain?"_

He doesn't even know how to answer back... He wants to check with Hank... With Gavin. It feels wrong to expose them but if he does not, North will be under the impression he is being unfaithful to his lover. Connor pulls in a breath and privately replies back. _"No, I will..."_

Connor sighs. "North, please give me a moment to explain."

She turns to him with a hurt scowl, before looking at his outstretched hand, skin peeled back. North's breathing is harsh, still very much angry and she looks for a while before snatching it and Connor shares a handful of memories that he hopes will explain their agreement and Hank's consent. 

There's a subtle underlying current of fury flowing from her - and shame from him - but there are different types of interfacing and this is a data transfer. His exchange with Nines just over a month ago at the bar was another type, an emotional and thought exchange and there's another level which includes sharing current physical sensations. 

Connor starts sharing the selected memories with North, hoping they're enough to help her understand.

===

Connor's laying on the couch with Sumo, ruffling the Saint Bernard's ears when a text comes through on his HUD. 

_**Connor, I would like to request your assistance today concerning our agreement. Are you available between 15:30 and 19:00? Though this time may be extended.** _

His cheeks flush, blinking at the message before his eyes. _He's been looking forward to playing with Nines and Gavin again._

He gently eases Sumo off of him, giving the top of his head a scratch and walks into the kitchen, hands clasped behind him. He elongates his human's name, making it clear he wants something. "Haaaank?"

The lieutenant scoffs lightly from the table, eating his lunch and puts his fork down with a raised eyebrow. "What you after Con?"

Connor sits on the other side and places his elbows down on the wood, chin rested in his hands as he talks. "Nines messaged me, I'm fairly certain he's inviting me to go play with him and Gavin..."

Hank chuckles and takes a bite of his food. "You gonna go?"

Connor shrugs lightly. _He wants to go - very much - but his human comes first._ "Only if it's Okay with you Hank."

His partner nods, giving him a smile. "Yeah. I told you Con, it's fine. You don't gotta ask me if you wanna fuck around with them."

Connor feels warm inside, excitement crawling around for whatever Nines has planned but he holds himself back. "You're sure?"

Hank rolls his eyes. "Fuck's sake, _yes_ go get your kink on."

"Thank you!"

Connor chuckles happily, getting up from his chair to walk round and kiss his partner's bearded cheek. He trails round before stealing a few from his lips, analyzing his lunch in passing before spending a moment just enjoying Hank in his arms. _He's so grateful to have such a perfect and open minded lover... He's so very, very lucky._

===

Connor's on a video call at the hotel talking to Hank. It's their fifth day there and his human's telling him about his day. _He misses Hank greatly, chest aching to impossibly crawl through the screen and cuddle up into his arms._

Nines sits himself behind and rests his chin on Connor's shoulder. He's more than aware RK900 is simply asserting himself, showing off as he did in the taxi and he gloats. "Good evening Lieutenant Anderson, I just wanted to assure you I'm looking after RK800... Very thoroughly."

Hank rolls his eyes on screen and shakes his head with a dry chuckle. "You're a real asshole, you know that Nines?"

RK900's hand crawls up Connor's waist unseen to the camera, basking in ownership over him as he says with a hint of amusement. "That does seem to be the popular opinion of myself these days Lieutenant."

Connor tuts and turns to his _friend_ , shrugging the shoulder that Nines has decided to prop his chin on. "Nines!"

His friend feigns innocence, eyebrows raised with a slow blink and hand still trailing over what passes for a rib cage. "Yes RK800?"

Connor lets out an exasperated sigh. "You are terrible sometimes."

He slides away from RK900 to settle into the chair in their room, eyes narrowed in his direction. Nines has a very bad habit of gloating over being his dominant but Connor will not be entertaining that today. Hank is far away and his thirium pump is hurting from the distance, RK900 will _not_ interrupt his precious time with Hank. 

Nines shrugs lightly with a satisfied smile and lays down on the bed, privately adding. _"I thought that's what you enjoy about me RK800"_

Connor doesn't reply and instead brings his legs up onto the chair to continue his conversation with Hank. "I'm sorry, he's just..."

His partner laughs, raising an eyebrow. "Nines?"

Connor nods and chuckles with him. "Yes, exactly."

Nines makes an obviously fake noise of hurt in his throat, still smirking to himself. "How cruel, you say that as if to imply it's a bad thing."

===

As vulgar as it may be Connor adds the exchange between himself, Nines and Hank earlier that day regarding Gavin performing oral on his partner. He wants to show that Hank is going to enjoy himself in their arrangement as well, not left out. He shares his elation over the future activities both Nines' lover and his own lover will be engaging in, then withdraws his hand, cheeks flushed. 

"I hope that is proof enough that I am not being unfaithful to Hank, North. He is aware of this and is starting to participate in our exchanges himself... I love Hank very much. This may be a difficult arrangement to understand but as far as I'm aware, we're all happy with this."

Nines turns his head and blinks. "I am unaware of what Connor has shared of our experiences but I can attest to my own lover's consent. Of course he was more involved than Lieutenant Anderson... Until today that is."

North looks between them, anger depleting but eyebrows furrowed and she exhales hard. "Yeah, I saw that."

Connor looks down on himself, still unhappy at only being clothed in a sweater. _How did this happen...?_ That thought has another pop up and he looks at North accusingly. "Why _did_ you come into our room North? It was locked."

She turns around to face him and sighs. "I thought I heard you fighting or something so I overrode the lock to check on you guys... Fucking regretting that now."

Connor groans in annoyance hearing that, but at least it's a legitimate reason and his friend was just concerned. He rolls his eyes before looking at their dresser and walks over - still holding down the hem of his sweater - to grab a pair of underwear from the top drawer. "If you would excuse me for a moment."

He hears a small huff of amusement from North as he walks towards the bathroom. "Kinda late for that Connor."

He sighs. _Wonderful... North has seen his penis... Erect... While being struck with a belt... Just wonderful... This certainly won't plague his existence._ Connor wonders how long he has before everyone else here with Markus finds out as he moves into the bathroom. 

When he steps back out North's shaking her head up at RK900. "Why am I not surprised you're that kinda person?"

Nines tilts his head and blinks. "Please elaborate."

North scoffs. "Stop with the stone face act, I saw you cackling away with Connor, picking on Hank with the texts."

RK900 makes a barely audible single noise of amusement in his throat. "It is not an act. I am able to relax in RK800's company."

North puts her hands up. "And another thing, why do you keep calling Connor by his model? It's fucking weird."

Nines shrugs, looking bored. "I have heard no complaints."

Connor's opening his mouth to verify that he as no issue with Nines referring to him as such when Chloe's head pops past the doorway. She addresses him first then turns to North. "Ah, hello... You were gone for longer than I thought you would be, I was worried.... Did something happen?"

North gives her head a shake and walks over to her partner, eyes flicking back to them for a barely a second. "Sorry about that Babe, and I'll tell you later."

Connor feels a vague part of himself curl up and die upon hearing that. _Why could it not have been generic sex at the very least? Why when he was bent over a bed being struck with a belt?_ He groans again, eyebrows furrowed in distress... It will not take long for everyone to find out, their group is very close knit. 

Markus and Simon, North and Chloe, Josh and Rupert... That had been uncomfortable moment being told by a friend's new lover that they were chased by a deviant hunter who looked just like them... Even more unpleasant to confirm it was indeed himself. If there was ever reason Connor could make peace with having fallen through that glass roof, it would be that it meant Josh found a suitable lover. They're a very gentle and quiet couple. Rupert thankfully holds no ill will towards him.

Connor sighs yet again, he cannot stop. His chest is aching with indignation and he wonders if RK900 is even affected by their ordeal. 

North turns around, hand on Chloe's waist and gives him a smile that is not wholly pure. "See ya later Connor. Have fun and try not to alarm the _whole_ hotel next time."

 _And... He's ready to self destruct._ The door closes and Connor flops onto their bed face first, whimpering weakly into the covers. He's dreading tomorrow...

He hears Nines somewhere in the room, having moved. "Well... That certainly startled me."

"I feel humiliated Nines... I want to go back and tell myself never to do that..."

The bed jostles and a hand falls on his shoulder, giving it a gentle rub. "That is an impossibility I'm afraid."

 _He's aware..._ Connor mumbles into the sheets. "Perhaps I should take a vow of abstinence..."

RK900 chuckles softly. "Do you really think yourself capable of such a thing RK800?"

 _No... Not unless he disabled all the programs related to sexual arousal._ He does't move from the spot and informs the mattress below. "At this point? Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> north: ya'll fuckin'?  
> connor: no?????  
> chloe: waddup??  
> north: they fuckin'  
> connor: dies inside  
> nines : can we please continue now?


	2. Interfucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines tries interfacing during sex and has some issues with control before finding his confidence again. Then Connor gets it good... Or bad... Either way, he gets it thoroughly.

Nines had been unaware of just how slow time can pass until now... How the hours can drag on almost to the point of him suspecting additional ones had been impossibly squeezed between the existing twenty four. Even his first months spent alone were nothing like this, they were merely boring... This, on the other hand, has been highly stressful and Nines has developed a extensive understanding of the term _heartache._

It is worst when Gavin is busy... Unable to message him while sleeping or working. The long wait until his partner wakes from his slumber is as if someone is clutching at Nines' thirium pump and attempting to pull it from his chest. He didn't realize just how psychologically wounding it would be to have Gavin so far away and how the pain would manifest physically. 

He misses his human's innate ability to make him laugh... He misses their teasing back and forth... He misses cuddling and watching Vines with him... He misses cooking for him... He misses, of course, being cruel to his lover, how could he not? But he also misses having that precious warmth in his arms when in sleep mode and his nicotine tainted kisses. 

Nines may have stolen a few cigarettes from his partner before leaving. He also stole one of Gavin's scarves used to cover the bruises from their sessions, unlike RK800 he does not fit into his human's clothing but Nines wraps the fabric around his neck and pulls it half over his face before entering sleep mode. He is yet to smoke however. Nines is unsure as why he picked them up in all honesty... _Impulse?_

Being apart from Gavin has been like someone removing a part of himself. Nines feels somewhat lost, more _existing_ than _alive_. Connor helps, without his friend if would be undoubtedly worse but nothing short of holding his partner close again will heal this unique pain.

RK800's preferred position for sleep mode is thankfully similar to Gavin's. On his side against him, leg hooked over his. It's soothing to have in the background while 'sleeping'. Of course it's not the same either... While androids are indeed warm, humans are hot and RK800 cannot pass for his partner... Still, Nines appreciates the similarity never the less. As does Connor.

He is grateful for Connor's company, both casual and sexual although with his friend's forever present carnal desires, it tends to be sexual in nature. _Not something he's going to complain about in the slightest._ Gavin is also sexually orientated but his partner hungers for more pain than pleasure. 

He misses the luxury of how Gavin can embrace his sadism without the slow build up. They can be cuddling and Nines can indulge himself in biting at his partner's body without warning. Gavin will squirm and complain a little but the obvious increase in arousal is such a wonderful thing between them when inflicting pain. 

Connor needs to be worked up to this state, much like RK900's submissives before Gavin. He understands they just need to be teased, aroused and helped up to the point of craving punishment but his human never needs that. Gavin can even receive a cold caning and only after a few strikes he will get a taste for the pain. _It's a beautiful thing to witness... And to inflict? Divine._

RK900 is a military model, designed to fight, torture, strategize, _win_. BDSM is a glorious outlet for that persistent itch in his programming. The first few weeks of activation had Nines questioning if he was mentally stable enough to continue functioning... He had dark urges... _has_ dark urges but BDSM freed him from the chains holding him back and Nines was able to start seeing himself beyond someone who just wanted to hurt others for no reason.

Finding out some special people could derive intense sexual pleasure from having pain inflicted upon them had saved Nines. He'd found himself fantasizing of such things during masturbation that they had him avoiding orgasm and he repressed his sexual desires out of disgust. They riddled him with such guilt and shame. _How could he work for the DPD with such thoughts?_

Images of gripping another's hair so tight it would pull strands from their scalp. Forcing them to take his cock into their throat, finding arousal at the way they would choke and their eyes water from the intrusion. They would gag then fail in their task and he would punish them for it, for disappointing him. He wanted to cause bruises, to draw blood, to have them cry, beg and stroke his ego as their... He didn't know of the term 'dominant' at first... He was unsure of what he wanted exactly... But Nines did know he wanted power, control, respect, to be cruel and for the one below him to embrace the experience. To _want_ to please him in this way. _A submissive._

The difference between RK800 and his previous human submissives however is that once Connor is in the correct mindset, he is able to take the full force behind his strikes. _Something even Gavin cannot do._ It is highly cathartic - and erotic - to be allowed full release of his strength, especially at times such as this.

North interrupting them had been... irritating. He finally had Connor in the correct mindset and she ruined his scene. It startled him, to have her shriek from behind and it had Nines' thirium pump feeling like it had jumped into his throat. Once past the initial shock he wanted nothing more than to escort her out by the tail of her hair... _But he did not._ That would be rude. So he listened to her yowling and thought of how his human might've reacted in such a situation. _Very differently indeed._

Nines would've ordered his pet to stay in place, legs spread and exposed. Gavin would've obeyed albeit with a red face, more than likely hidden in the sheets with shame. RK900 might have even rested a palm on his behind, flaunting ownership and superiority over his masochistic little bitch. Once alone again Gavin would have been on a high from the humiliation, he would beg for a strike, to be fucked. _Either way RK900 would oblige._

Sadly RK800 is _not_ Gavin and Nines has been reminded of such on multiple occasions, including today. He honestly does not find true arousal in harming another if they do not enjoy it and he lavished apologies across his predecessor, pausing to indulge himself in the title he has come to love crossing his prototype's lips. _Sir_. He loves it very much indeed...

Connor had been highly embarrassed over being caught by North is such a compromising position and while, yes, Nines felt sympathy for RK800's plight, the sadist in him may have derived a little pleasure from it. Unfortunately Nines cannot control what entertains and arouses him, and Connor's horror at being caught was a spectacle indeed. He did try to comfort his predecessor afterwards however with gentle touches. Gavin embraces humiliation so often it was an unfamiliar situation to be a part of, but Nines tried his best. RK800 suggested a vow of abstinence after his ordeal... Which lasted barely four hours before his sexual appetite got the better of him. 

Gavin had texted Nines, requesting he spam his partner with Vines, something RK900 is happily capable of and little over half an hour later, Connor was requesting relations. He was reluctant to end his conversation with Gavin but - perhaps a little smugly - suggested his predecessor could ride his phallus if he was so desperate. _As it turns out, Connor was indeed that desperate._

It's rather self indulgent in all honesty. Nude, Conversing with his human, watching videos that make him chuckle _and_ having RK800 bounce himself on his cock... _All very pleasant things indeed._ Connor often likes to revisit memories of himself and Lieutenant Anderson during sexual stimulation, Nines has no issue with this. He almost always does the same himself concerning Gavin when he masturbates and the times when he is not visiting a memory, he is planning for their future scenes.

This agreement works well. Connor is enjoying himself, lost in fantasy, moaning out and providing both of them with pleasure. Nines is able to continue talking to his lover while watching Vines. They are far from arousing but the mixture of light laughter and warmth gripping his erection is certainly agreeable. It's pleasant after all the stress they've had to endure the past ten days. Between the distractions and breaks from stimulation as Connor waits out his hypersensitivity, Nines has control over the approach of his orgasm.

Gavin texts him. 

G: _Beardys arrived_

N: Is that your new name for Lieutenant Anderson?

G: _Yep_

N: How original.

G: _STFU. He has a beard. He's beardy_

RK900 chuckles and sighs at the mixture of Gavin's drunken attitude and Connor rounding himself down on Nines' cock. He smirks a little to himself. _What a lovely pair of submissives._

G: _Gonna chat with him I guess. Prolong the inevitable_

N: I see your vocabulary is improving.

G: _Fuck u. That's what happens when ur boyfriends a fucking walking thesaurus_

G: _gtg_

N: Remember, make me proud my Love.

G: _Yeah yeah. Will do_

N: Good boy.

G: _Woof_

Nines laughs warmly at that, closing the window on his HUD to bring his full attention to RK800 on the brink of yet another orgasm. He glances down to his exposed stomach and the splatters of translucent fluid covering it. Connor has reached ejaculation eight times so far today, five coaxed from masturbation and a further three on top of him. Nines himself... None. _He will be changing that momentarily._

Connor has been stimulating him for just over half an hour and he would quite like some relief himself. Nines clasps his hands on RK800's hips and begins thrusting up to meet him, enjoying the jolt of his android's body when they meet. It makes Connor's voice change pitch upon impact, knocking the breath from his faux lungs and RK900 can feel his own climax steadily approaching, tight and hot from the wait. 

He pushes his hips up as Connor rounds down, RK800's head lolling back over his shoulders with a drawn out groan. _It's quite a sight watching his friend lose himself..._ Nines huffs quietly and continues fucking himself into his predecessor until he's tensing - ejaculating inside of him. It seems to push Connor over the edge, asshole tightening around Nines' shaft as he pumps his cock. It adds to the already existing mess on RK900's bare stomach, he smirks lightly. _And that would make Connor's orgasm total, Nine._

He sighs quietly, enjoying the warm relaxation of his afterglow and more requests than commands - considering Connor is experiencing his own post orgasmic rush. "If you would clean up your ejaculate, RK800."

Connor seems to collect himself and reaches over to their bedside table for tissues before Nines grabs his wrist. The smaller android looks at him, confused. RK900 chuckles quietly, raising his eyebrows. "With your _tongue_ , don't be wasteful."

His predecessor blushes blue, eyes lidded. "Yes, Sir."

Nines sighs contentedly at the title and feels himself slide free from inside Connor as he bends over to lick across his stomach. It's a highly arousing sight, watching the thick fluids gather across his analysis buds before being swallowed. Nines watches the entire process until saliva is slicked across his abdomen instead and reaches out to stop him swallowing the last sample. "Now, now... Don't be greedy RK800."

Connor flushes and leans forward to cup his mouth over RK900's, tongue dipping inside and Nines washes his own tongue across, transferring the fluids over before swallowing them. His pet groans softly and Nines suckles on Connor's tongue before parting, enjoying the analysis. "Good boy... Now, would you be interested to know Lieutenant Anderson has arrived to meet with Gavin?"

RK800 brightens up at hearing this, a wide smile that has the corners of his eyes crinkling makes itself known alongside a happy whine in his throat. It makes warmth flood Nines' chest. _He does love seeing his friend happy, as lust driven as he is, Connor is quite the pure soul._

"Really? I'm so happy..."

Nines tilts his head a fraction, brushing a hand up RK800's thigh and wonders. "Do you find it merely... Pleasing to know Hank is having his sexual needs met by another... Or do you find it erotic?"

Connor squirms on the spot, still sat on his crotch but no longer being penetrated. Nines can feel his own ejaculate leaking back out from RK800 and his android shrugs lightly. "I'm unsure... Both? I do find the thought arousing... Why?"

RK900 hums in interest as he strokes up the length of his predecessors phallus before rolling the foreskin between his fingertips, still slick with come. Connor's eyelids flutter at the touches. "I am curious as to whether you may have a kink."

The smaller android raises his eyebrows and takes a deep breath, becoming erect yet again. _Nines is quite fond of his insatiable appetite..._ "How would I know exactly?"

RK900 continues his idle fondling, gliding it back and forth over the head and hums in thought. "How would you feel observing Hank receiving oral from my pet? Thrusting himself into Gavin's throat... Having his orgasm being coaxed free by another?"

Connor's breathing deepens with a low whine and he swallows, cheeks indigo. "I... I would _very_ much like to watch them... Yes... Perhaps I do have a kink for such things."

Nines makes a noise of approval in his throat. "It would seem the wrong person got cuckolded during our rendezvous at the hotel my dear prototype."

RK800 dips his head, eyes wandering - fantasizing - before looking back up with a soft groan in his throat. Nines can feel RK800's phallus has fully engorged in his palm again and strokes a thumb over the glans, smearing in his precum before Connor inhales sharply and Nines is caught off guard by his predecessor's chassis shining through. 

Really as an android himself RK900 should not be shocked but he's only had relations with humans and _this_ is completely uncharted territory. His hand stills, staring at the flushed blue, barely translucent white and grey silicone of Connor's penis. RK800 notices him stop and huffs softly, looking down. "Nines?"

RK900 blinks a few times then pulls in a breath. "I apologize, that was rather unexpected."

Connor tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. "Out of Hank, Gavin and yourself Nines, you are the last one I expected to be surprised about deactivating my skin... Have you ever tried having sex or masturbating with it off?"

Nines shakes his head. _Has he seen his chassis? Yes. In front of a mirror or other reflective surface? No. In front of Gavin? Excluding his hand, no. While doing anything remotely sexual? No._

"No, Gavin is uncomfortable with anything that reminds him that I am not human. I refrain from deactivating my skin outside of work at my terminal."

Connor sits up properly on his lap and smiles sympathetically at the mentioning of his partner's preferences but thankfully he does not comment on it. "You should try, it's really amazing Nines."

RK900 frowns down at himself. _It's really not such a strange thing to do, yet he's somewhat apprehensive... He's also aware of how much more sensitive he will be..._

His predecessor seems to notice his inner conflict and Nines watches, fascinated, as Connor presses down two fingers on his LED before his skin recedes to make way for his true form. RK900 gazes over him, reaching up and without touching directly, hovers a finger over the borders between the white and grey panels across his prototype's body. _He's beautiful..._

Connor's voice is reassuring, cheeks still blue. "It's Okay..." 

RK800 takes hold of his wrist, placing the hand on his chest panel before sighing quietly. Nines swallows and starts slow, allowing the skin from that hand to retreat before smoothing his palm down Connor's stomach, pausing to trace the blue glow from his regulator with his middle finger. RK800 hums quietly in his throat, squirming a little then moans as Nines' fingers reach his crotch to skim over his exposed shaft. Connor huffs softly, looking down at him. "That feels so good... Just try it..." 

Nines can feel the heightened sensory feedback through his fingertips _He can only imagine what stimulation to his phallus or other erogenous zones like this would feel like..._ He slides his hand free from RK800's grip and his predecessor looks disappointed for a moment before Nines places Connor's hand on his own chest instead, allowing his chassis to bleed through underneath. "...If you would please keep to my torso."

Connor nods and Nines lays his head back, looking at the ceiling. He does not like feeling out of control or vulnerable - except with Gavin - but he allows RK800 this. Connor is experienced in it after all and RK900 is curious as to what this feels like... But he cannot fully relax either. He swallows, brows tense and on guard as Connor begins his exploration.

It feels... Pleasant, somewhat... Fuzzy as Connor slides a palm down to his stomach and Nines' eyes flicker restlessly across imperfections in the ceiling. RK800 moves back over his thirium pump regulator then up to his chest before grazing a thumb over his nipple. He inhales deeply at the sensitivity, back stiff as Connor moves to press on his sternum. "Nines... Relax."

 _That is quite impossible currently_... But he does his best. RK900 pulls in a deep, slow breath and tries to get his limbs to go slack. For once Nines is considering the possibility of having to use _Blue_ himself if it gets to be too much... If it were Gavin he could relax, completely surrender... It makes him more than a little sad to realize his partner may never want to touch him this way. 

He relaxes, albeit from his decrease in arousal and RK800 notices, voice tender. "Are you Okay..?"

Nines nods, trying to brush away the thought that has a lump forming his throat. "Yes, do continue."

Connor does not push for the information, whether out of respect for privacy or coming to the same conclusion himself, Nines does not know, but his predecessor's hand glides over his pectoral again. He very carefully rubs a nipple between his forefinger and thumb. Nines closes his eyes and lets himself attempt to enjoy the - quite honestly - pleasurable sensation. 

The touch disappears and instead something warmer and wet is being pressed to the nub. _RK800's tongue._ Nines swallows thickly and his eyes momentarily roll back behind their lids at the warm shudder that goes through his wires from the attention. Connor suckles over the area and RK900's brow tenses again, pulling more of a face that would suggest he is in a great deal of discomfort. 

Connor leans back and Nines relaxes again, chassis wet from his predecessors analysis fluid. His friend's voice is quiet. "I'm going to move a little lower. Is that Okay... Sir?"

 _Sir..._ A simple three letter word... And it makes all the difference. It changes their footing, puts him - somewhat - in control. Connor going from dominating the situation to being his submissive providing him pleasure. _It helps._

Nines feels some of the tension leave his body at the title and pulls in a deep breath before reaching up to deactivate his skin entirely. It shimmers off of his form and RK800 smiles, eyes scanning over him, much as his own did upon Connor shedding his. RK900 does not feel self conscious but he is aware of how exposed to stimulation he is like this. "Yes. Fingers only if you would be so kind, RK800."

Connor nods and Nines watches as his predecessor moves himself lower down before carefully grasping a hand around his semi erect phallus. The touch alone is pleasant but when RK800 pumps his fist, it has Nines instinctively pushing up into it as his sensors fire off, spreading across his groin and pooling into his abdomen. _It's intense..._ Intense to the point Nines is unsure if he likes it, that thrust was completely out of his control.

RK800 stops and Nines is grateful, taking a moment to gather himself before giving a little nod. Connor strokes along his length and RK900 clenches his eyes shut, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Even the cotton feels more pleasant against his exposed chassis and Nines screws his face up. 

His predecessor must be rather confused about his reactions but it feels like control is slipping from his finger tips and it has a pit of anxiety clawing at his chest again. RK800 slowly moves his grip along the length of his phallus and RK900 huffs, in both pleasure and distress. He wants to enjoy this... It's so wonderful but if only Gavin could provide it, Nines would embrace every touch. _He would likely come undone if such a thing were to occur..._

Connor speaks, voice gentle. "Is this Okay, Sir?"

Nines nods hard, not trusting himself to speak at this moment... _Sounds_ might tear themselves free. 

RK800 speaks again with an offer that has him conflicted but thankfully his predecessor's hand stills as he asks. "May I use my mouth, Sir?"

Nines pulls in a deep breath, deciding he cannot lay down anymore and pushes himself up to lean his back against the headboard. Connor watches, sitting on his ankles and cock erect, leaking pre-ejaculate down its flushed blue length.... Much like RK900's own. "Sir?"

Nines licks his lips, noting even that sensation is lightly erotic. Wet, soft and his taste buds are somewhat rough against his top lip. He closes his eyes and takes a few breaths. _He needs to take control of the situation..._ Nines opens them again and beckons forward with his fingers. Connor obeys. "Yes Sir?"

He speaks quietly, volume does not really matter, it is only the two of them there but it feels... Uncomfortable to expose his weakness... Particularly to one who has expressed an interest in dominating him, however short lived that had been. "I need to be in control Connor, just let me use your throat. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Sir."

RK800's cheeks deepen in hue at the word _'use'_ and his predecessor nods with a warm smile, moving to lay down. Connor waits, mouth open. Nines finds the lack of hair to grab at somewhat frustrating and instead places both palms down over the back of Connor's skull. He spreads his legs and pushes down, mouth falling open at the slick stimulation surrounding his cock and it has Nines swallowing down a moan.

A shiver crawls across his abdomen and Nines takes a few breaths to gather himself, guiding RK800's head back up. He does it again, pressing Connor's face against his crotch and it has his thighs clamping down either side, a harsh breath exiting RK900's nose. Nines pushes up to meet him on the next one, heat coiling tight in his gut already as Connor swallows around him. 

He pulls in a deep faux lungful of air and rests his head back on the wall, hips rounding against RK800's face, cock engulfed in the slippery warmth and Nines' eyebrows pull together in what would resemble a scowl. He clenches his jaw, attempting to stifle the next moan but a small drawn out one still escapes his throat... The sound has Connor openly groaning around his shaft and the vibration is too much. 

Nines gasps softly, choking on a breath as he ejaculates into his throat, thighs clamped down either side of his predecessor's face and stomach tensing until he's settling in an afterglow again. He's none too happy about the thirium in his cheeks and the distress has his high swiftly extinguished. RK900 relaxes his legs and Connor pulls off with a wet noise. The movement across his hypersensitive sensors makes him jolt. 

RK800's blush has extended across the bridge of his nose and he licks the corner of his mouth, swallowing before speaking. "I liked the sound you made."

RK900 hums dry acknowledgement in his throat, feeling exposed. "I suspected as much."

Connor smiles warmly and looks to think for a moment before replying. "I came quickly my first time with Hank... It was so overwhelming, you lasted longer than I did. Apparently the sound I made hurt his ears a little... Hank likened it to an alley cat."

Nines chuckles and gives a small smile in return, appreciating RK800's openness. "It is certainly intense... Thank you Connor, that was... Quite the experience."

RK800 beams over, happy with himself before squirming on the spot and opens his mouth for a few seconds before speaking. Hesitating. "You know... There's something I would like to experience Nines, if you would _indulge_ me?"

He raises an bare eyebrow with a warm chuckle to Connor's light mockery of his preferred term. "And what would that be RK800?"

Connor purses his lips before giving a coy smirk. "I've wanted to try interfacing during sex for a while, ever since I heard it mentioned in New Jericho." He chuckles. "They called it _interfucking_."

Nines snickers hearing the term but it swiftly morphs into a reluctant groan upon realizing what RK800 is requesting, processors still catching up from his orgasm. He gives his predecessor a half stern look. "Connor..."

RK800 moves forward a little and Nines _almost_ flinches from his touch when his friend's hand rests on his thigh but it's not overwhelming in that area, just pleasant. Connor continues, pleading. "Please Nines, I've wanted to try it for months. I'll position myself however you like and I promise to do as I'm told, even if I'm to be immobile... Although, short of disabling my vocal unit, I will be unable to remain silent... Please? We did a little at the hotel... Though It was short lived."

It's true at the hotel they had a taste of fully interfacing but Connor was out of control, ravaged with lust and it was completely overwhelming. Nines does not wish to experience that again... Though his predecessor seems to be more in control of himself now. RK800 was only in that state due to Nines disabling his ability to orgasm in the first place...

RK900 looks down in thought. Not only will interfacing during intercourse be intense, it will also give Connor vague access to his thoughts and Nines is aware his mind can unexpectedly turn to dark places at times. RK800 would see his weaknesses, desires, dislikes... A very raw form of himself. _Could he allow Connor to see that?_

He feels the scowl of concentration that has been ever present since his activation flicker on and off of his face as he thinks things over. Connor is his friend, more than a friend... He is one of the few in this world he can trust. RK800 has expressed his own morbid desires a couple times... If his own were to make themselves known, his predecessor may be understanding and not repulsed. Their connection was so short and intense last time, there was no opportunity for thought.

RK800 seems very eager to try this... and RK900 is his only chance for such experiences... Is it not his duty as a dominant... _No_ as a sexual partner to try and fulfill his friend's wants? RK900 pulls in a deep breath before looking Connor over, still patiently waiting with a sparkle of hope and anticipation in his brown eyes. He relents. "Very well."

RK800's face lights up and a visible shiver goes through him at the confirmation, he moves forward to hug him but does so slowly, silently asking permission. Nines makes a reluctant noise in his throat but allows it, fuzzy warmth settling into his chassis as RK800 lays across him. "Thank you so much Nines!" Connor leans back, cheeks deep cobalt. "How would you like me, Sir?"

Nines looks over his predecessor and then the bed before moving up onto his knees, fabric grazing over his bare sensors as he kneels to gesture at the mattress. "Lay on your back, legs spread."

"Yes Sir."

Connor is quick to obey, obviously excited over the prospect and RK900 slides a pillow beneath the small of his back to prop him up a little. His pet has already lubricated himself and Nines kneels between his legs before slipping in his middle finger, free hand resting on RK800's leg. He can feel the thrum of his predecessor attempting to initiate their connection and Nines hesitates a moment longer before allowing RK800 full access to his thoughts - though they do not come through as clearly as the one thinking them - his emotions, his desires and physical sensations. Of course Nines has access to Connor's in return. 

RK800 is excited, relaxed and aroused... In contrast Nines is apprehensive, tense but yes, also aroused. Connor tilts his head and rests a hand over the larger android's forearm, the touch echoing from both sides. Nines' fears are very obvious in this way and he shrinks from the connection, fearful of thoughts that may pass through his mind.... Unfortunately _that_ triggers one. 

There's little he can do as flickers of cutting his partner, watching the scarlet trickle out from the incision before lubricating his phallus to masturbate using said fluids, end up spilling through the link. Nines doesn't need to see Connor's expression, shock is prevalent in his reactions. 

RK900 winces before abruptly severing their link and withdraws his digit from inside Connor, teeth clenched. He does not often feel ashamed anymore, it's safe with his partner, with Gavin... _He feels ashamed now... That was very different to explaining their roleplay to RK800._

Nines keeps a tight control over his voice, chest painfully tight. "I apologize... This was a bad idea."

Connor shakes his head, hand still resting on RK900's forearm. "You don't need to say sorry Nines, I was just... I wasn't expecting to see that... Please let us continue, I'm enjoying this... The intimacy and sensations."

He regards his predecessor, looking for dishonesty in his features before deciding to interface again to truly check if Connor is just placating him. _He is not._ RK800 is true in his words, merely surprised by such an undeniably grisly act but not in judgement himself. Nines swallows, reinserting two fingers and raises his brow to the feeling of invasion softly echoing from Connor's side of their link. _It's fascinating to able to experience both sides of this..._

Connor spreads his legs, completely relaxed and some of that leeches over into himself, allowing him to settle. His predecessor moans softly in his throat and Nines' mouth falls open as he presses down on RK800's bio-prostate. The sensations being carried through their link are roughly half of what they experience themselves, but Connor's HR400 sensors shine through the haze. 

Nines recoils again, remembering the loss of control he experienced during their previous interfacing little over a month ago, but Connor reassures him. "It's okay Nines... I'm not like that now, trust me."

Connor is displaying an extreme level of patience and understanding towards his fears and Nines is deeply grateful for it. He does wish to fully immerse himself in this... But it is difficult. RK800 squeezes himself gently round his fingers and Nines huffs softly as he flexes them inwards again, pleasure radiating through them both as Connor moans out. RK900 continues slowly, letting himself get accustomed to this level of openness with another that is not his human. 

_He wishes he could experience this with Gavin..._  
_He wishes he could experience this with Hank..._

Nines chuckles softly, sadness muddled in the amusement as Connor does the same. They both want the same thing and in that moment RK900 is aware of something unspoken between them but none the less, very much there. _Connor loves him._ RK800 does not shy away from the thought, there is no attempt at hiding it because in all truthfulness... Nines loves him too. It's nowhere near the love they have for their humans... It would be akin to holding a flashlight at the sun, completely devoured in the intensity but it's undoubtedly there. 

They have both spent a majority of their lives - Nines more so - identifying their emotions and _love_ has become very easily recognizable indeed. Adoration, warmth, a longing for closeness, an urge to protect and make that particular person smile, to want nothing but happiness for them. 

A thought passes RK900's mind... That if Connor's life were threatened, Nines would give up his own first... By the same token he would put Gavin's life before RK800... Even if a transfer was not possible for either of them.

Connor displays no hurt from this thought because it is mirrored by himself, that he would sacrifice himself for his friend, but if it were a choice between RK900 and Hank... He would save his human without hesitation. 

RK800 smiles warmly. "I'm glad you understand..."

Nines nods, tension slipping away. "Of course, I feel the same. Gavin is my priority."

Connor adds, eyes closed. "As Hank is mine."

RK900 notices a slither, a speck of love for Gavin radiating from Connor and chuckles softly. In fact, he's a little surprised at himself for not feeling possessive... It's okay if Connor - or Tina or Hank - feel this way, as their partners - or ex partner in Tina's case. If it were anyone else, they would become a despised blight on RK900's radar... But this is more than okay. "You have a lot of love to give my dear predecessor..."

He nods in agreement, not ashamed or shy over his feelings. "I believe the term is polyamarous, I love you all but Hank infinitely more so... You're all my partners, I care for you and I want you all close. You, Gavin, _Hank_ you are... Special to me."

Nines cannot help but think of the fact while Lieutenant Anderson is indeed his friend and he would protect him with everything he had if they were under fire and yes, Nines does care about him... He does not _love_ him. RK900 loves Gavin and Connor...

Connor isn't offended - it's his opinion - and adds to the end of Nines' thought verbally, raising his bare eyebrows with a faint smirk. "-But Gavin infinitely more so."

Nines smiles. "Exactly."

The exchange of acknowledging their bond allows Nines to relax and instead of dwelling on his _lack_ of control, he instead decides to focus on what he _can_ control. Connor is beneath him, Nines above and even in this position - exposed - he trusts RK800 not to take advantage of it. Once he is penetrating, he will still be on top, in control. _Even if he trusts Connor, Gavin will be the only one to dominate himself..._

A deep blush spreads across RK800's face hearing that and his brows pop up at the memory flicker of Nines laid out on his back, panting and trembling with his partner kneeling between his legs. "You enjoy receiving anal?"

Nines gives his eyes a light roll. "Yes, and do not get ahead of yourself RK800. Gavin is the only one I shall be allowing to do that."

Connor sighs but nods, Nines' conviction clear across their link. "Even with yourself being the one in control... Power bottoming?"

RK900 gives his predecessor a disapproving look but supposes... "Perhaps... If I feel like it, but do not expect such things any time soon."

RK800 is gleeful over the prospect and Nines shakes his head at the image of himself riding Connor. He thinks with some amusement. _This link is becoming rather troublesome._ Shortly after that thought, another passes through Connor's half of their link. A rather deep desire to witness Gavin and his Lieutenant's activities, and from the way it makes his stomach curl with heat, RK900 would confirm his predecessor does indeed have a voyeuristic kink of some kind. 

Nines watches the fantasy of his own lover on their knees, hand wrapped around the sizable girth of their Lieutenant's erection. His mouth sucking over the glans as Connor's lover runs a hand through Gavin's hair before easing him down onto his shaft, lightly choking. 

RK900 raises his bare eyebrows and considering his fingers are still inside his predecessor, he waits for opportune moment to curl his digits in against Connor's prostate. Nines knew the pleasure was coming himself and he merely sighs at the sensation, however Connor was distracted by the fantasy and loudly gasps out, clenching down around his knuckles. " _Ah!..._ Nines!"

The larger android chuckles to himself and makes a suggestion. "Connor, would you like me to request that Lieutenant Anderson send a livefeed of their activities to you?"

Connor shakes his head. "No, I don't want to interrupt or take from their pleasure."

Nines nods slowly, still feeling the desires leech across their connection. "That is very courteous of you... But I can see there _is_ something you want."

RK800 squirms and Nines gets the impression his predecessor is looking for stimulation, he provides it by adding a third finger into his asshole, stretching him out to eventually take his phallus. It's deeply enjoyable for them both, though Connor more so and his voice is thick with need. "I... I was hoping, maybe, Hank could... Take a picture of his... Ejaculate in Gavin's mouth?"

Nines likes the idea very much... Although he has his own preferences and is rather partial to smearing come on Gavin's face to ridicule him, even if not his own, RK900 would quite like to see his human's face painted in semen. _He would also like to climax across his predecessor's face some time..._

There's no need to explain this alteration to Connor's request, it trickles through their link and he can feel RK800 agreeing with him. His predecessor is deeply aroused at the idea of his Lieutenant's ejaculate covering Gavin's face, apparently his lover also enjoys giving facials. He also likes the idea of RK900 coming on his face. _Delightful._

RK900 sends a message to the Lieutenant but as per Connor's wishes, leaves it open to be done whenever their humans feel like it is the best time.

N: One more thing. Please send a photo of yourself and Detective Reed at some point during your activities. I would like to request that you ejaculate on his face for the photo but I understand if you wish for him to swallow your semen instead.

There is no response but RK900 shall not pester them, they are either readying themselves for the act or currently part way through. Their lovers are somewhat hostile to each other so if they are getting along, neither Connor or himself wishes to interrupt that. 

RK800 flushes happily at the possibility of seeing proof of their relations, cheeks blue and squirming on the spot. "Thank you, Sir."

Nines hums softly at the title, still very much in love with being called this. It strokes his ego in such a wonderful way and he's even happier to see Connor refers to him as such out of respect, not just on a whim. "Now... Shall we continue with our own fun RK800?"

Connor nods, stroking his hand up the larger android's forearm. "Yes please, Sir."

Nines has been gently prepping his predecessor over the course of their conversation, slowly easing his fingers up to the knuckle and now he slips them back out before licking up the lubrication. It spikes both of their arousal and Nines hears the unspoken desires of RK800 wishing to sample his thirium. 

RK900's bloodlust has already been exposed, Connor understands the extent of it and as much as Nines finds no arousal in pain itself, he's more than happy to indulge RK800. Perhaps he will find it erotic to have his blood sampled by another, particularly when able to see it through their connection like this. "You may in just a moment RK800."

Excitement pours through at the confirmation and his predecessor's lust soon follows as Nines lines himself up to enter. He pauses to take in the unfamiliar view of their chassis being exposed like this... The flush of blue below thick silicone, the white and grey panels patterned across their respective bodies. RK900 contemplates exploring their innards at a later date and Connor is intrigued, aware of but not having delved into wireplay himself. Nines cannot deny the amount of thirium alone that would be present during such an act already had his bloodlust spiking. RK800 is not bothered by his desires. RK900 is grateful.

Nines takes his shaft in hand, doing his best to not overstimulate himself as he presses the head of his phallus to Connor's loosened hole. He slowly pushes forward and the sensation has him sighing hard as RK800's head falls back onto the pillows with a strained moan. He can feel both himself penetrating Connor and the sensation of _being_ penetrated. Nines can't help the swelling of his ego to know how good it feels to be entered by himself. 

Connor chuckles breathlessly as the thought drifts over to him but it's soon stifled as RK900 pushes up to the base, slick insides hugging his cock... And in turn, the sensation of thick warmth filling a previously empty space. _This is quite the experience..._ A harsh exhale escapes him as RK800's rim clenches around his shaft and Nines leans forward to prop himself up on his arms. Connor's legs hook around him, his predecessor gripping onto his shoulders for reassurance. 

He is reluctant to move at first but eventually Nines withdraws and takes his first true thrust. The sensations, the emotions, the urges that roll back and forth are complex. His phallus is extremely sensitive and the flexing warmth hugging his member have Nines' fingers digging into the sheets, at the same time, the feeling of being thrust into and knocked upwards from Connor has pure sexual hunger seeping through their connection. RK900 has a clawing need in his abdomen to fuck harder. RK800 approves of this thought. 

Nines brings his hips back and thrusts with force into his predecessor, rounding his hips in place and it has them both experiencing a surge of tingling heat in their abdomens. Connor cries out, clinging to his neck and Nines dips his head down to place the bridge of his nose against RK800's shoulder with a strained huff. 

Their movements become instinctual, Nines can make the correct adjustments to graze himself across RK800's prostate and they both receive the tight jolt from it. Connor keeps himself tight, doing his best to clench around Nines' shaft and they both experience the static pleasure across RK900's sensors from it. He thrusts in and Connor arches to meet him, the rhythm flawless and even their breathing remains in sync. 

Nines again lingers on the fullness of his cock within RK800, in awe of feeling what it's like to fucked by himself. He thrusts deeply, teeth grazing across Connor's shoulder and Nines realizes if he bites, he will feel it too. RK900 groans and turns his head as his pet does the same. They kiss for a moment, sinking into the sensation of being inside one another, genitalia and tongues before ending the contact to bury their faces into the crook between one another's shoulder and neck.

Their orgasm steadily approaches, RK800's amplified sensors spurring him on and the intensity of Nines' first time experiencing such a thing has them almost at the same stage. Individual thoughts blur and instead there's a steady ebb of urgency, lust, need and desire. 

Nines feels the urge to bite again and it's echoed back by his friend. They bite. RK900 is not fond of this sensation himself and neither is RK800 it would seem, but they continue to apply pressure until their teeth puncture through the silicone. Connor receives the analysis he has been craving and indeed, Nines feels a wave of arousal at sharing the experience of RK800 sampling his blue blood. 

He laps over his predecessor's wound and Connor groans at the intensity of RK900's lust over the substance, gyrating his hips against him. Nines starts a slow, deep thrusting inside of RK800 and it has his predecessor losing himself. Connor moans out, loud enough that Nines might scold him for it if his own mind were not so clouded. RK900 continues breathing hard, arms shaking as they draw close. 

Connor grips onto him tightly and Nines gets the vague impression his predecessor feels like he may fall if not held. RK900 lays himself atop of him, chest to chest and wraps an arm beneath to hold his pet close. RK800 whimpers and his sounds become obscene as they reach climax but even Nines cannot hold back a groan at the flood of pure pleasure being shared between them. 

They reach orgasm near simultaneously, both going rigid and Nines continues a shallow thrusting into his predecessor, shuddering as it ripples between them. Nines hits climax... He feels RK800 reach his... Connor experiences both... It echoes back to RK900... It bounces back to Connor again. 

It stretches out their orgasm and even produces an excess of ejaculate. RK800 trembles beneath him, head tucked down and gasping as if he truly does need air. Nines swallows down his moans and his breath hitches as each pulse of ecstasy passes through. It has him momentarily forgetting where they are, much like his prostate orgasm and RK900 doesn't stop bucking his hips forward until their climax is faintly rolling through in the background. 

Nines allows himself to lay across RK800 for a moment, letting his processors get back up to speed and of course, RK900 is the first to collect himself. The larger android pushes back up onto his knees and through the very intimate link of his phallus still inside Connor, he gets the distinct impression that RK800 might be forced into stasis if this continues. 

RK900 hums in his throat, smirking wide at the thought. _Is that so...?_ He eyes up his pet and Connor continues the soft pants of exhaustion below, legs slack either side of him. Nines opens his mouth to speak and is interrupted by a message from Hank - no, _Lieutenant Anderson_ \- from Connor's end of their connection.

H: _Well. I'm going to get sucked off now since you were so fucking eager thought you might wanna know. If Gavin bites my dick off it's your fault_

Nines chuckles at the Lieutenant's humor before being hit with the flood of arousal that washes through his android upon reading this, accompanied by the mental images of the act itself. Connor whimpers, biting down on his lip and squirms on the spot. RK900 blinks, _If there was any doubt that his predecessor has a kink for such things, it's certainly cast aside now._

RK900 severs their link, alone in his thoughts once again and presses two fingers to his own temple, reactivating his skin. Connor goes to do the same but Nines takes hold of his wrist, pinning it to the mattress. _He's in control again._ "Did I give you permission RK800?"

Connor swallows, eyes searching for nothing, likely still fantasizing of their partners' union. "No... Sorry."

Nines raises his eyebrow. "Sorry... What?"

RK800 groans, rounding himself down on Nines cock still inside him. "Sorry, Sir."

RK900 hums appreciatively and grabs his predecessor's hips, pulling him flush against his crotch. Connor gasps, fingers digging into the sheets as Nines praises him. "Good boy."

His pet wriggles in place, cheeks blue and huffing around strained whines. _How adorable..._ Nines slowly begins moving again and rounds himself between RK800's thighs with each thrust as he speaks. "Do you remember being treated to my bitch in our taxi Connor? How soft and wet his mouth is? Your lover shall be enjoying that shortly... Perhaps at this very moment Gavin is already fellating him. Your human sliding his cock into that tight heat as my lover swallows down his shaft."

Connor makes a strangled noise of desperation, covering his face and squeezes his legs together in order to press RK900 closer to his body. " _Fuck_... Nines!"

The larger android smirks at the exclamation of his name, still able to see the spiking of arousal at his words and stops holding himself back. Connor is not a fragile human, he is an android like himself and able to withstand a little brutality. RK900 grips firmly onto his predecessor's waist and slams up into him with enough force to knock the air from out of RK800. His moans are broken, static riddled and dripping with need. _It fuels him._

It doesn't take long to rip an orgasm free from RK800, his android trembling and crying out profanity as Nines gives him the bare minimum to recover from hypersensitivity. They may have no refractory period, but there is a short time after ejaculation where their sensors are raw. 

Nines does not build up to speed this time, he is merciless in his thrusts, spurred on by the thought of fucking his prototype into stasis. It gives him such a rush of superiority and power to do this to RK800. His android whimpers and shortly, Connor is drooling, eyes rolling up with no control over the noises that are being torn from him. 

RK900 joins him with a low groan in climax the second time, RK800 clawing at his arm for continuing to fuck him after orgasm. His sensors are not only recovering but completely exposed like this and Nines revels in the jerks of Connor's torso from the attack. _It's euphoric to be so cruel..._

His predecessor all but shrieks at him for it. " _FUCK! NINES, STOP! PLEASE! I CANNOT!_ "

Nines halts for a moment, just to check. "Do you remember the safeword?"

Connor whines in his throat then throws a fist into his arm. It reminds him of Gavin although the power behind RK800's punch actually hurts and has his chassis glimmering through for a second. "YES! FUCK!"

RK900 smirks wide, very happy to hear this and pushes his predecessor's thighs down to meet his stomach, folding him in half to pin them by the crook of his knees. Connor holds onto Nines' forearms, tears gathering in his eyes and RK900 begins again, panting hard with the force he is exerting. RK800 leans his head to the side, making noises from low groans to shrill cries when Nines hits the right spot. 

Connor ejaculates again, his stomach patterned with ribbons of semen and now, his thighs. RK800 whimpers, breaths scraping along his trachea as he writhes below and attempts to push his legs away to pull in a full breath of air. However his predecessor only _wants_ this, he does not _need_ it and this is the closest RK900 is likely to come to choking him. The distress in RK800's face has heat twisting in his gut and Nines pounds into him again, crotch slick with lubrication and ejaculate. _They're creating quite the libidinous mess... How wonderful._

He can almost see the panic in Connor's eyes at having his chest compressed, it's fascinating and highly erotic as RK800 whimpers, pulling in small strangled breaths below. Saliva trickles from the corner of his mouth, creating a damp spot on his pillow and Nines halts as the only word that will stop him is choked out. "B-blue."

RK900 pushes up before letting Connor's legs fall down either side and RK800 gasps as if he truly needed air. He understands the urge to breathe can be desperate when in an emotionally charged state but it _is_ merely an empty urge, nothing more. Nines' cock twitches within his pet as he leans down to swipe his thumb along the tears running down Connor's cheek. "Do you need to stop?"

RK800 sniffles but shakes his head, still gasping. "I... just... needed-"

Nines finishes for him. "To breathe?"

Connor nods, shaking and Nines wipes clean his friend's face of saline and analysis fluid before pressing a kiss to his lips. RK900 sits back up and takes hold of Connor's waist again, readying himself as RK800 whimpers quietly. 

"Are you ready for me to continue?"

His android nods. "Yes, Sir..."

"Good boy."

Nines holds nothing back, the wet slap of lubricated silicone and plastic is music to his audio processors and RK800's pleas are swiftly added to the mix again. Soon Connor is hitting climax and his predecessor looks out across the room as if RK800 is uncertain as to where he is after the intensity of his orgasm. _So endearing..._

A hand falls to his arm, weak and Connor's voice is faint, riddled with static. "I...Nines?"

RK900 speaks softly in the lull. "I'm here, relax."

His predecessor nods weakly, hand falling from his arm and when Nines starts up his ruthless rhythm again, Connor stares up at the ceiling through barely open eyes. He continues to moan and cries out when RK900 angles toward his prostate, having learned very well how to hit it during their interfacing. His body quivers below and Nines wraps a hand around Connor's cock to match his movements. 

It takes seconds for RK800 to come this time, body curling in on itself and Connor all but screams. It has Nines almost expecting someone to knock and check on them that someone has not been murdered, Connor of course pays no mind to his volume. The fact that others may be hearing their lewd noises thrills him and RK900 decides he will join Connor in orgasm the next time. 

Is it cruel to take glee in the fact his pet will likely be mortified having to face their group tomorrow..? Oh well, it is not RK900's fault Connor is such an insatiable slut, as is Gavin. Nines chuckles to himself as he fucks into RK800. _He does very much adore his submissive sluts._ He is rather spoiled to be in possession of such delights.

Nines rounds himself deep, enjoying the whimpering moans from RK800 and keeps a firm grip on his predecessor's hips to keep him firmly locked in place. Connor opens his mouth, lips moving but no words come out as his eyes flicker side to side. RK900 is curious and peels back the skin from one of his hands, initiating a link of thought but not sensation and he continues to thrust inside Connor's - currently - ruined asshole. 

RK900 is quick to realize his friend is teetering on the edge of stasis, either this time or next will push Connor into it. His thoughts are not words but binary. Nines can easily translate them however, even with himself highly aroused and lust driven, his processors are working only just below their peak. 

_Nines, Hank, cock, full, inside, stop, dont stop, Hank, more, Nines, I, dont, wont, cant, cannot, too much, cant stop, dont stop, stop_

Nines can only think _what adorable nonsense_ as he severs the link again to avoid the onslaught of sexual desire pouring through from his android. RK900 re-doubles his efforts, driven on by the fact he is close to actually fucking his prototype into stasis. RK800 whimpers weakly, fingers trailing across the bed sheets below as his legs quake either side of RK900's. 

Connor's mouth falls open in a wordless cry as he comes, body twitching and his LED flashes through its various colors. His eyelids flicker then his predecessor's body goes completely slack as his LED shuts off. RK800's bio components still continue to function however, thrumming away alongside the blue glowing outlines of his thirium pump regulator. 

Nines gasps in the rush of actually having accomplished his task and slides his hands from Connor's waist to tug at the bed sheets at he hits his climax. He groans out, buried deep inside his predecessor and warm shudder goes up RK900's spinal column as his afterglow sinks in. Nines smirks around a breathless chuckle and spends a moment basking in the euphoric haze. 

He stays in place for a while, enjoying the moment until a message pops up on his HUD. Nines put a lot of effort into fucking his predecessor into this state and it takes him a moment to persuade himself to look, wanting nothing more than to enter sleep mode a-

He sighs quietly. "Oh... My Love..."

A lazy grin creeps up at the side of his face at the deeply erotic sight of his lover's face, flushed pink and covered in ejaculate while on his knees. The Lieutenant's softening erection is also in shot, Connor will be ecstatic to see this when he recovers. _Now_ Nines wants nothing more than to smear those fluids in and perhaps lick a couple stripes from his face. _He is happy to know their partners enjoyed themselves also._

Nines smirks to himself, looking down at Connor's form and leans down to press two fingers to his LED. It's a little more effort to activate RK800's skin like this but he interfaces then works his way through the commands manually to turn it on before withdrawing his cock, sighing at the amount of ejaculate that is covering them both. RK900 tenderly eases Connor onto his front and sends the Lieutenant a text, though he can see the message is from his partner's phone. 

N: I have a rather pretty view before myself right now, I hope you both enjoy it as much as I did creating it. 

RK900 spreads Connor's cheeks, groaning quietly at the sight of his ejaculate dribbling from his predecessor's asshole. He sends a still of his optical feed then keeps a cheek spread as he pushes his thumb into viscous fluids, hooking it over RK800's rim and very carefully tugs down on it. He sends another image then leans down to dip his tongue inside, reveling in the lewd analysis of his semen and Connor's lubrication. 

RK900 moves himself over to lay on their bed, feeling tired. _Much like after his prostate orgasm..._

Nines brings up the picture of his lover again, taking his time to look over the details. _Beautiful..._ He's feeling blissful over his activities with RK800 and after sending a message to the Lieutenant, Nines checks that his partner also enjoyed himself this evening.

N: I do love seeing your handsome face covered in semen my Love, even if this time it's not my own. Did you enjoy your evening with Lieutenant Anderson?

G: _Yeah. Thx_

RK900 sighs contentedly, chest warm to know his human had a pleasurable experience. No profanity or sarcasm present in his message.

N: I'm overjoyed to hear this. I had a rather fun evening myself, Connor is currently in stasis.

G: _Like that thing at the hotel?_

He chuckles softly, relaxed.

N: Exactly like the hotel. I have to say, I'm quite spent.

G: _Lol. Nice_

RK900 will converse further with Gavin later, he will let their partners have the opportunity to bond and Nines waits patiently for his predecessor to recover. He's tired but Nines will not enter sleep mode until he has checked his friend is without damage.

Connor eventually comes around, tired but otherwise fine and decides to go shower. Nines joins him, quite the mess himself and they opt for sleeping in the other bed due to their usual one being very slick with various fluids. _He will leave a tip for house keeping... Again. Perhaps he should leave a note advising they wash the sheets on a higher temperature..._

Nines pours them each a mug of thirium before settling down to replenish their systems. He picks Gavin's scarf from their dresser then wraps it round his neck to sleep. Connor slips into one of his human's sweaters and curls up by his side, hood pulled over him with his nose below the neckline. RK900 eases the fabric around his neck up over the lower half of his face and settles down, closing his eyes. He tries to image he's home as Nines enters sleep mode, processors quickly dimming in the exhaustion.

_It won't be long... He'll see his Love soon... Soon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines : *interfaces*  
> Also Nines : If only he had a Japanese anime style Connor to share this with...
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments, they fuel me <3


End file.
